hair cut
by ZidaneandGarnet4ever
Summary: Garnet has cancer. She's down and thinks no man can love her... then whats up with this Zidane? a player who can't stay away from her.
1. at the doctors

Disclaimer

I don't own the people in Final Fantasy or anything with Square Enix. I do this only for people willing to read my stories and to improve my writing. This is not for profit! Enjoy!

Notes- point of views- Normal, Zidane, Garnet.

POV- point of view

Hair cut

Normal POV

Garnet was in Treno waiting to see Doctor Tot, shacking constantly. The bruise on her forehead has been there for a week and Brahme was worried. Ever since then Garnet had felt weak all the time, Steiner knew what was wrong but everyone agreed to keep quite around Garnet.

Garnet was looking though a passage from 'I want to be your carney' it calmed her down for a little while, luckily it had her favorite part from the play in it. Garnet stopped paused and thought about what she thought was wrong with her body.

Garnet was not stupid, all the signs gave away that she had cancer and that's what she thought she had. It scared the shit out of her, why can't no one come with her? Steiner and Beatrix had to guard the castle and Brahme had duties to attend to, but... wasn't Garnet more importance then Alexander? Its not like someone is going to attack and Sora dumped her and she needed someone to tell her she was going to be okay.

Garnet was destitute when Sora left, he said that he could never be with a girl who has cancer. But there was Nanime as well, she was around him far too much. Was Sora cheating on Garnet?

The door opened and that caused Garnet to lose her train of thought, a handsome man with a tail was there with a smile.

"Come with me please," the Boy smiled and Garnet followed him.

Garnet thought the boy was very attractive, he had to be seventeen. He had on a blue vest with blue pants that matched. He had a ribbon in his hair that created a pony tail. His two daggers were in a weapon belt on his waste. When they got half way up the tower he had to ask a question.

"Why are you here?" The boy asked.

Garnet should of told him to mind his own business but he was being so nice she was compelled to tell the truth.

"I think I have cancer," Garnet sighed.

The boy instantly stopped and turned to her. He looked concerned, his brown eyes were so gentle and calm but Garnet could tell there was anger in his voice.

"Where is your mother? Or your boyfriend?" The boy asked.

How do he know I have a boyfriend? Wait, I have to correct myself. I use to have a boyfriend, I forget that Sora dumped me.

"I don't have a boyfriend, Sora dumped me over the cancer," Garnet replied.

Garnet had told that story to all of her friends and they all gave the simple calm tone. So when the boy got mad Garnet was shocked, When his eyes turned from a gentle brown to a anger brown, part of Garnet wondered why he cared.

"That asshole did what? Listen, I'm here for you, see me after this," the boy exclaimed.

Garnet got a little mad, "Why do you care?"

"Because no one deserves to be dumped over something they can' t help!" The boy replied.

"Can I at least get a name from you?" Garnet asked.

"Zidane, Zidane Tribal," Zidane introduced.

"Everyone seems to know who I am," Garnet replied.

"At least you don't have to fight for food," Zidane said.

"Your a peasant?" Garnet asked.

Zidane nodded.

Garnet didn't know what to think, Steiner always told Garnet bad stories of peasants. Peasants were the ones who slit each others throats over a piece of bread, but Zidane looked like he never hurt a soul. Hell, Zidane was the only one who gave a damn about Garnet right now.

"But peasants are evil!" Garnet exclaimed.

"Let me guess, Steiner tells stories of how peasants are evil people who slit each others throats?" Zidane asked.

Garnet nodded.

"Steiner won't tell you this, but I introduced him to Beatrix," Zidane said

Garnet gasped, "You the one who saved Beatrix from Leviathan?"

"Yes, it was easy," Zidane bragged.

This man went from a caring bad guy to a hero. Leviathan was one of the most feared creatures in all of Gia. How could he beat it?

Before Garnet could ask the question Tot walked down the stairs.

"How long does it take you Zidane?" Tot asked.

Zidane scratched his head, "We got lost in our conversation,"

Tot laughed, "I'm kidding, Garnet come on up,"

Garnet started to leave Zidane there but when she saw Sora at the top of the stairs she rushed back down and cling on to Zidane's arm.

"You got to come with me!" Garnet begged.

"Garnet, whats the matter?" Tot asked.

"Zidane please! Sora is going to be mean to me up there! He's going to abandon me up there and I can't do this on my own!" Garnet begged.

Zidane spoke softly in her ear, "It would be my honer to come up there with you,"

Garnet smiled, "Thank you,"

"Very well, come with me," Tot said.

They walked up the stairs and passed Sora.

"If she has cancer stay away!" Sora threatened.

"I'll take your advice to heart," Zidane said...

Garnet would not let Zidane leave her sight, and he stayed with her the whole time. Tot ran the test while Sora kept getting text messages.

After a hour Tot came back with the saddest look on his face.

"I'm sorry Garnet, you have cancer," Tot mumbled.

Garnet started to cry but noticed that some of her hair had fallen out and on to the floor. She gathered it all up in her hands and cried again.

Sora slipped in a note,

_Dear Garnet,_

_ I can't be with a girlfriend that has no hair, I was cheating on you anyway._

_ Sora._

Tot came over to Garnet and hugged her.

"Tot, no one will want to date a girl with no hair! What will I do?" Garnet panicked.

"We'll think of something," Tot suggested.

Zidane then walked up to her and handed her a note. Even though fear urged her not to, she read the note.

_Dear Garnet,_

_ I know your down but don't lose hope, meet me at the mini theater in Alexander. I'm always there so come anytime you want._

_ Sincerely Zidane._

Why was this peasant getting so involve? What does he want with her? Garnet had to find out, her life was over anyway...


	2. At the threater

Zidane's point of view

Okay, maybe this was a bad idea. No matter what type of connection we made at the tower I'm sure Garnet would never give me the light of day. But relationships are not the only thing that's at stake here, Garnet got dumped for something she could not help. That can destroy a woman, Garnet thinks she's worthless right now and I want her to see that someone cares for her. I care for her.

What was it about this Princess that's never going to have a boyfriend again that compelled me? Even though I'm a thief I don't have to fight for food as I had Garnet believe. I live with Tot and as long as I help him with his studies I have a roof over my head and food in my stomach. I felt guilty about lying to Garnet but it was a spur of the moment things. I can't take it back and I didn't even realize I said it until it was too late. But since I don't have to worry about things peasants worry about just what in the hell am I doing?

I'm at the mini theater in Alexander watching Ruby cut Lowel's hair. Ruby was the best at cutting hair, but I'll never have to worry about that. Everyone loves my hair, hell, I love my hair! I won't lose my hair for anyone.

What about for Garnet? Hold on a minute now! I just meet the girl! Did you expect me to walk on water for her just because she has cancer? Yes, I cared about her but not enough to lose my hair for her. It's not like I'm single, I have three other girls that I'm dating. I can't settle down just yet.

Yes I know, I'm a very cold bastard, I have to be. Here you have a girl with cancer and odds are she's a little thrown off by my hospitality, and I'm asking her on a date. How do you think she will react when she finds Yuffie or Tifa holding me? I'm pretty sure she would be heartbroken, but that's life and from what I have been hearing from Sora, Garnet is not the most honest girl in the world.

Yea, Sora has been in here. A few times, he stopped coming after I broke his thumb after he cut Ruby with his key blade. Sora gave me the run down on Garnet...

Sora was the third girl Garnet messed with, Zack, Cloud and Squall have all been used by Garnet. Sora is not even sure Garnet isn't faking her cancer, he said that Garnet is only good for one thing; using men for her own gain. Not that I believe him, being a pimp I know when women are lying and Garnet is not giving me any of the signs of a woman that uses men. I wonder what Garnet is up to...

But back to Ruby, she is now scared of most blades and I'm a little shocked she still wants to cut hair. Her right arm is in a bandage and she has lost most uses in that arm. I feel sorry for her,

It has been three weeks since I meet Garnet and she hasn't shown up once. I expected as much but all I could do is wait for her to show up, I prayed that she didn't lose hope. Well, I hope she's not fallen for me because she will lose hope when she finds out I'm a pimp. By Hyne, it is so damn nerve racking trying to keep a secret.

Ruby finished what she was doing with Lowel's hair, "How did I do?"

Lowel looks in the mirror and smiles, "You did a great job!"

Ruby just smiles.

Lowel handed 20 Gil to Ruby and he ran off but bumped into a red hooded girl and the hood fell off. It was Garnet and she was completely bald.

Everyone laughs until I slam my fist on the table. Then everyone shuts up, I walk over towards her and extend my hand.

"You okay?" I ask.

"Yes, thank you Zidane," Garnet sighed and took my hand.

I pull her up and let Garnet take my seat. My actions get everyone attention, I hear their whispers and that cause Garnet to blush.

I whisper in her ear, "Block them out, focus on me, okay?"

Garnet nods her head and I walk towards the stage.

Blank is ready to preform the skit we have planned.

"Let's do this Zidane!" Blank exclaims.

I pull out my daggers, "You ready to get you ass kicked?"

"That's not part of the skit!"

I was suppose to surrender as soon as the skit started, but I had to make Garnet smile for once.

"It is now, give me everything you got!"

Blank charged and I blocked his strike with my sword. He came again and again with the same results, but when I strike Blank can't block and I break his visor.

While all of this is going on Garnet is watching happy as can be. I congratulate myself, it feels so good to see her smile. But my instincts tell me she would be even more happier if we played a play she liked instead of all this action. And I'm going to guess that she loves 'I want to be your carney' by Lord Avon.

"Blank, get her up here,"

"You bald friend?"

I stomp his foot.

"Ouch!"

"Don't call her bald! Get her up here!"

"Fine! Just get off my damn foot!"

I release his foot.

Blank walks up to Garnet.

"Zidane wants you up on the stage,"

"Who me?"

"No, there is some other bald girl in this town!"

tears filled in Garnet's eyes, and I could of killed him.

Garnet just walked up on the stage and I'm so ashamed.

"I'm sorry,"

"Just tell me something, are you single?

"Why?"

"I don't know,"

"No," I can't lie to her.

More tears fill in her eyes.

"What did I say?"

"DAMN IT!" Garnet cries and she punches the stage floor.

Everyone turns around to her.

"Um, I'm sorry!" Garnet apologized and she run off.

"Wait Garnet!" I chased after her.

She doesn't get very far, as soon as she gets outside I grab her hand.

Garnet gasped, she wasn't use to that.

"Please don't go!" I beg.

"Why? You have a girlfriend! Leave me alone!" Garnet tires to get away but she's too weak.

"Please let me go!" Garnet beg.

"No," I refuse.

Garnet falls to the floor, she still trying to break free but i keep a firm grip on her hand.

"Garnet, please let me help you up," I plead.

"Let me go home!" Garnet begged.

"Why? so you can get picked on by all of those nobles?" I ask.

"Then just kill me!" Garnet snaps.

Before I answer Garnet adds, "You have no idea what its like to have cancer! You and your girlfriend, that you hold at night and tell her you love her! I don't have that, and here I thought you wanted me! Why? Why do you care do damn much! If you have any damn compassion then kill me and end this pain!"

I pull out my blade to fool her, "Do you really want me to?"

Garnet nods.

"I can't do it," I reply.

But Garnet can only cry, she's too weak to say anything. So I get on my knees and hold her as tight as I can.

"Why kill you when I'm not even sure how I feel about you?" I ask.

"You might like me?" Garnet asked.

_Your a lying bastard, _I thought.

"Yes, I might," I reply.

"Then don't let me go! Please give me a chance!" Garnet begged.

I did just that.

For a few minutes we sat there. With not a care in the world, well, she didn't care. I was scared that someone would see me and spread the gossip that I'm settling down with a cancer patient. I would _really _be downgrading my self, I felt ashamed that I had such thoughts in my head. Because when I released her she had the biggest smile on her face; she whispered in my ear, "Thank you,"

"Anytime,"

"Will you take me home now?" Garnet asked.

"Sure beautiful," I flirt and Garnet blushes...


End file.
